Gravitron
The Gravitron ( ) is a boss machine from the 2014 Strider inspired by the original game's Anti-Gravity Device. The Gravitron is a large spherical device capable of controlling gravity. The device was created to serve as a clean and limitless energy source, producing an infinite amount of energy throught its ability to freely manipulate Earth's gravity forceCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #23: The Gravitron. There are a total of three main Gravitron units active, powering up the entirety of Kazakh City, the Research Facility and the Flying Battleship Balrog. They also serve as the "key" to enter Meio's Tower, locking the entrance shut as long as the three remain functional. Development History The Gravitron was developed by the "Gravitron Research Team", a team of scientists immediately subordinate to Grandmaster Meio. The researchers worked on it with full confidence in the theories they have developed for the project and its final use as an energy source.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #15: The PrisonerCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #20: Black Marketer Early during its development, one of its researchers (supposedly the Gravitron's creatorCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). The Prisoner: "Technology is the link. I made it, but now I sit.") quickly recognized the danger the Gravitron represented and begged his colleagues to stop its development. The team's trust in their theories and work never faltered, however, and no one believed his warnings. The researcher was finally incarcerated by Meio's Army under charges of heresy. After the project was finished, however, the researchers discovered the truth behind its creation: Meio planned to use its power to pull the Third Moon Base into Earth's orbit, causing mass cataclysmic events in an effort to wipe out humanity from Earth, allowing Meio to repopulate the world with his engineered "perfect race"Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Story Intel #11: The Third Moon Base. Most scientists who discovered this attempted to abandon Kazakh City, but the majority were hunted down and killed under Meio's orders. A few managed to escape, however, with one rumored to remain in hiding ploting to stop the Grandmaster's plans. Models Small Gravitrons A Small Gravitron ( ) is a less-powerful Gravitron model found in numbers near a main unit. These units are arranged in a room known as a "Magnetic Nexus" surrounding the main Gravitron chamber. These Gravitrons generate their own gravitational field around them, which allows people to easily walk across their circumference. Hiryu uses them as stepping stones, using their gravity pull to climb his way into the main chamber.Capcom (2013). "Character: Gravitron". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved 05 Dec 2014. While their function is never stated, they appear to stabilize the reverse-gravity distortion effect in areas near the Gravitron, since the only area near a Gravitron showing this effect (the Research Facility) lacks a Magnetic Nexus of its own. Prototype The Prototype Gravitron is found deep beneath Kazakh City, safeguarded inside the Buried Temple under protection of Meio's Army. This Gravitron provides energy to the civilian and Industry areas of the complex. The prototype is equipped with fire emitters and flamethrowers to defend itself. The Black Marketer keeps the blueprints of this model in his computer terminal, and knows the codes needed to shut it down. Hiryu, however, disregards this assistance and simply destroys it on his own. Finished Models The other two Gravitrons are finished models. The first Hiryu tracks down is located in the Research Facility, deep within Professor Schlange's Research Lab. It works and acts identical to the prototype model, except that it has more advanced laser weaponry instead of fire emitters. Gravity in areas near this device are distorted, suffering a "reverse-gravity" effect which forces Hiryu to walk on the ceiling. Hiryu infiltrates the Research Facility and eventually destroys this unit. The second unit forms part of the Airship Balrog's main engine, generating enough power to allow it to fly across the skies. Hiryu meets a ressurected Solo inside the Gravitron Chamber, where they have their duel. The Gravitron suffers heavy damage from Solo's reckless use of bombs and missiles until it is finally destroyed, together with the airship and Solo himself. Special Models Juroung has a miniature Gravitron embedded within his body, which allows him to harness and control gravityCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #37: Juroung. He primarily uses its powers to use water as a weapon, shaping it into ghostly forms to attacks his enemies with. Reportedly, there's a giant Gravitron unit installed within the Third Moon, central in Grandmaster Meio's plan to kill off all life on Earth, using its gravity pull to bring the space station into Earth's orbit. When Hiryu arrives at the station (or apparently what remains of it), however, he finds 9 regular Gravitrons instead. Information Though the Gravitron was not created as a weapon, it possess moderate combat ability to protect itself from intruders. They are found slowly spinning around inside circular chambers known as "Control Rooms". As the battle happens under reverse-gravity, Hiryu can move around the Control Room's surface with no problem. One needs to jump inside the Gravitron's gravity field to reach the boss and quickly attack it with his Cypher. The Gravitron possess simple means of defense: the prototype unit has fire-based weaponry and flamethrowers, while the Research unit has both small and big laser emitters. Both units can also generate a magnetic field around its surface. At times, they also spin quickly around but this is a simple harmless technique meant to confuse. In general, the Gravitron is an easy enemy to wear down with quick atacks and its techniques are telegraphed and easy to see and avoid. Techniques * Flamethrowers: Two streams of fire emerge from the Gravitron's body, usually at opposing ends. Can be easily evaded. Exclusive of the Prototype unit. * Fireballs: The Gravitron shoots a barrage of fiery orbs in waves around it. These come after the Gravitron was damaged enough, and sometimes done together with the flamethrower. Exclusive of the Prototype unit. * Laser Blasts: The Gravitron shoots two reflecting lasers from its body. The laser changes directions by reflecting off the chamber's walls and the Gravitron. Exclusive of the Research unit. * Laser Beam: The Gravitron shoots a large laser beam from opposing ends, marked beforehand by a laser sight. In the latter half of the battle, both laser attacks are used together, making avoiding damage difficult. Exclusive of the Research unit. * Magnetic Field: The Gravitron generates a field of electricity on its surface, which throws Hiryu off him and causes damage. Electricity charges up shortly before its use, indicating one has to double jump away from the gravity pull to avoid. Usually done if Hiryu stands on the Gravitron for too long. Other Appearances Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite The Gravitron appears in the story mode of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and plays a pivotal role in Ultron Sigma and Grandmaster Meio's plans to eradicate and corrupt all life on Earth. Grandmaster Meio has transformed the Gravitron into a biological bomb capable of deploying large amounts of the Sigma VirusCapcom (September 2017, multi). Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (English). Stark-Light Library, Scenes sub-section. "Knowmoon: Power Stone" entry #2: Gravitron Core., allowing them to spread it on a global scale and infect all living beings on the surface, reshaping them into Ultron Sigma's visage. A large Gravitron is found at the core of the Grandmaster's station, Knowmoon, utilizing the Power Stone embedded within it to power the entirety of Knowmoon. This Gravitron shows glowing purple marks from holding a lethal amount of the Sigma Virus, ready to be deployed. Once the Power Stone is removed, the "Neogenesis Protocol" is initiated and the core is ejected from Knowmoon, heading towards Earth. Through the efforts of X, Zero and Iron Man using the Mind, Power and Time Stones the core is destroyed, but some of the Sigma Virus is still released over its surroundings, infecting all present characters on the spot. There appears to be another Sigma Virus-marked Gravitron at the top of the golden palace seen in the background of "Xgard - Bifrost Bridge", and its large cables can be seen behind the throne in the stage set inside it. While not brought up in the story, it is possible this Gravitron is the one responsible for the infection of all forms of life on Xgard. Gallery StrHD_Gravitron.png|Concept art StrHD_gravitron_roomdesign.png|Gravitron Control Room's concept art Mvci_Gravitron_xgard.png|An apparent Gravitron in Xgard, from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Mvci_gravitron_art1.png|Concept art for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Mvci_gravitron_art2.png Mvci_gravitron_render.png References Category:Technology Category:Machines Category:Bosses